Episode 3: The Mighty LionClan
This is Episode Three, Season One, of I will run forever. Enjoy :3 The Mighty LionClan LionClan?? I still held my ground, but I was extremely perplexed. Who are these cats? “Why should I go with you to this......place?” I ask reproachfully. A brown tom steps foward. “It’s a clan,” he sneers, “and you have no choice.” “Yes she does, Quakeheart!!” A fire-like tom snaps. Flaredash! “Yeah sure.....it’s either this or die,” The brown tom—apparently Quakeheart—muttered sarcastically. Flaredash just glared at the tom when Skystar raised her tail for.....silence, I suppose? I speak up. “What in the name of stars is LionClan??” Who do they think they are, coming here and taking me, Tanner, and Tulip into the unknown? Skystar looked at me with her clear green eyes. “LionClan is a place were many cats—like us—hunt, fight, and live together. Basically a big, big group of rogues for your understanding.” “A big group of rogues?” Tulip crept out slowly behind me; Skystar nodded. A dappled she-cat padded over to me, her firey eyes set aflame with concern. “You must ''come with us. You ''must ''join our clan.” She seemed to be ''pleading. “Why??” I asked her, desperate to get an answer. Out of nowhere, Quakeheart burst out laughing, and all the cats glared at him. I still ''stood there, confused as ever. Tanner came up to me, furrowing his brow in confusion. “What’s wrong with him?” he asked, and I had to stifle a purr of laughter. “Quakeheart!!!” Skystar growled. “Since you think it’s funny, why don’t you explain to Sage what ''she’s ''up against?!” ''How does she know my name? Quakeheart immediatly scrambled to his paws, ignoring looks of exasperation and anger. His amber eyes shown only a tinge of embarrassment, but no other emotion as he talked to me. “The reason why you are ''coming to our clan is because The BloodPaws are after you—” “The ''BloodPaws?” I ask, but he ignores my question. “—and they set a bounty on you. Whoever sees you and is part of the BloodPaws or whoever else that works with them has strict orders to kill you. So, you have no choice but to come with us.” My eyes were wide with horror, and my mind was filled with questions. BloodPaws? Why would they want to kill me? Who even are the BloodPaws? “Why would they want to kill me?” I ask, now standing in guard of Tulip and Tanner again. “We don’t know,” the dappled she-cat admits. “But we do ''know you will be safe with us because we fight them and are away from the danger of the twolegplace. So you ''must ''come with us.” ''Danger? What danger is there in the Twolegplace? ''I thought. ''I mean, if you stay careful, you won’t be in danger. “Also,” a small black-and-white she-cat speaks, “we know them—sort of—and they will ''kill you, no matter what they have to do. When they get orders to kill, they kill.” At first, I become skeptical. “How do you even know ''of ''this.....bounty? And how did you find me?” I feel a small pang of sympathy for them, because they must be exasperated by my many questions. Although you can’t blame me; I was taught by Lark not to trust cats easily in the twolegplace—or wherever. Flaredash answers almost immediately. “One of the cats from the BloodPaws came to LionClan and told us about you—what you look like, that you live somewhere in the twolegplace area, and a warning that if we were ever to find you, we would kill you.” “But we aren’t,” the black-and-white she-cat adds. “We want to hide you from them and keep you safe. But that is only you’re decision.” Quakeheart nods, but he still narrowed his eyes at me. “By the way, we found you because Flaredash recognized your scent from an.....encounter, a few weeks ago? Anyways, he knew you were the cat the BloodPaws are after and we tracked your scent to.....''here.” He eyes the den with disgust. Skystar glances at me again. “So, what is your decision? Remember, we are only here to help you.” I sigh in exhaustion. All I ever wanted was to be kept hidden and provide for my family. But now I’m in a whole other mess, involved with strangers I don’t even know. Well, at least they satisfied most of my wonders. “Let me discuss this with my siblings,” I reply to them, uncertain that I could make this decision for me and ''my siblings. I turn to Tanner and Tulip, and they are looking at me wide-eyed. They must be shocked about the entire situation. “So, what do you think?” I whisper. “I’ll go, as long as they give me food,” Tanner decides defiantly, and I realize his belly was growling as he said this. ''Poor things ''I thought. ''I failed them again, and now their starving. ''But a small voice in me says, ''No. No time to think about that. Tulip looks worriedly thoughtful—if that’s even an emotion—and stares at the roof of the den . “ I think we should go,” she says after a long moment; then she looks firmly at me. “I don’t want you to die,” Tulip whispers in fear and sadness. “Neither do I,” Tanner says. “And I don’t like the twolegplace. Plus, there could be many good ''things waiting for us.” I know that he’s referring specifically to food, which lightens my heart. Bittersweetness emerged in my pelt, but I shake it away. Instead, I smile at my little siblings. I breathe deeply, and I make up my mind. “We’ll go,” I say, turning to the Skystar and the rest of them. They smile in relief, and Tulip and Tanner shift their paws in excitement. They must think it’s a new adventure. ''It will be a good choice, ''I tell myself. ''I hope. “Finally!!” Quakeheart exclaims. “Let’s go to LionClan!!” He again ignores looks of amusement and annoyance as he shoots through the entrance and onto the early-come snow. I smirk in amusement. “Tanner! Tulip!” I say. They come bounding up to me. “Stay right beside me at all times.” “We will.” Tanner reasures, and Tulip nods. “Alright then,” I smile, even though I was somewhat afraid of the journey ahead. What if the BloodPaws find me? '' Skystar finishes my sentence for me, also reassuring me on my unasked question. “Let’s go. Don’t worry, we took a secret route to get here. You will be safe.” I nod, still a little bit nervous. As I look at my den—probably for the last time in the foreseeable future—We begin our journey into the unknown—in the forest, surprisingly—a place these cats called ''LionClan. Hmm, that sounds like a mighty or strong name. I wonder what these cats have been through? Does it have to do with the BloodPaws, whoever they are? ~ Now our group was deep into the forest, which was thick with snowy pine trees. It’s the first time I’ve ever seen them, actually. The snowy was soft but cold, and I was shivering badly. Tanner and Tulip were right beside me, not even daring to stray from my side. I admired their seriousness in taking my orders. It was very peaceful, and I walked over to Flaredash to talk with him. “Hey Flare—” But I never got his attention because a group of cats burst through the bushes. “Tanner! Tulip!” I scream. They turn around, their eyes wide with horror. I grab both of them by the scruff and nestle them in the branches of brambles. “You will stay here and you won’t move,” I growl. “Do you understand?” Tanner modded. “Yes,” Tulip says, quivering. Trusting them, I turn around and jump into battle. And I hope it won’t be my last. The End.